


Holding Hands

by ScentedStrangerCreation



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/F, Holding Hands, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedStrangerCreation/pseuds/ScentedStrangerCreation
Summary: Isabels recounts holding hands with Hawke.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela, Hawke/Isabela (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Holding Hands

The first time Hawke held Isabela’s hand, the pirate had laughed.

The audacity of the Fereldan refugee always caught her by surprise. They were a fool and Isabela loved it. Loud and arrogant, Hawke was forever attracting trouble. Even in the chaos of Lowtown, she somehow still managed to stand out. She watched first with amusement, and then later with curiosity as Hawke’s influence spread. For the first time in a long time, Isabela was happy. 

The second time Hawke held Isabela’s hand, she pulled away.

Hawke was a hero now, and a pirate had no place by her side. Their lives had taken different paths, and Isabela wasn’t sure how to find her way back. She wasn’t even sure she wanted to go back. How was a lying, thieving snake supposed to look someone like Hawke in the eye? They’d saved her life, and now Isabela was drowning in a debt she didn’t know how to repay. Hawke deserved better than her.

The third time Hawke held Isabela’s hand, she marveled at how perfectly they fit together.

Life had not been gentle or kind, but they’d never wanted that anyway. They had each other and the freedom of the open ocean. At night, they’d escape the din of laughter and music from the crew, and curl up on the deck to watch the stars. She’d close her eyes and smile, listening as Hawke recited poems and gently stroked her hair. Sometimes Isabela would laugh at how absurd it’d been to think she’d known anything of happiness until now. 

The last time Hawke held Isabela’s hand, she didn’t want to let go.

Her champion was leaving for the Inquisition. Fighting another fight that wasn’t hers. She wasn’t going to beg her to stay, but later she’d wonder if it would’ve made a difference. Once, she had been perfectly fine on her own. Then Hawke had to walk into her life and change everything. She kept her eyes on the sea as Hawke promised to come back. She almost believed her, but Isabela had always been a better liar. 


End file.
